Makenai
by LadyCrystal1
Summary: The senshi have grown apart and Mamoru has left Usagi again to return America. She feels lonely with no one to talk to until the Starlights and Kakyuu return. A new enemy has appeared and Eternal Sailor Moon's attacks are of no use. What will happen and w
1. Chapter 1

Okay..Here is another fanfic by me.I don't have a real couple for this one yet,sorry! Most likely it will turn out to be a S/U fic.

Summary: The senshi have grown apart and Mamoru has left Usagi again to return America. She feels lonely with no one to talk to until the Starlights and Kakyuu return. A new enemy has appeared and Eternal Sailor Moon's attacks are of no use. What will happen and what does Seiya have to tell Usagi before she finds out for herself? Find out in Makenai!

Makenai-Chapter 1:Return of the Starlights

It had only been two years since the Senshi fought against Galaxia. Now,everything was different. Mamoru returned to America in hopes of starting college like he was supposed to. Usagi writes him everything trying to keep in touch with him but lately he hasn't responded. He only responded to two of the twenty-one letters taht she sent him. Minako was doing great with her singing and modeling. Rei was also a singer. Her and Minako sing together all the time but only one of Rei's songs beat Minako in the top charts. Ami was a doctor like she always wanted to be. Makoto also followed her dream of being a chef. She even had her own resturant which Usagi used to go to but she hasn't been lately. Usagi knew that Haruka and Michiru were together. After the defeat of Galaxia, Hotaru and Setsuna returned to guard the Gates of Time.

Usagi felt lonely. No phone calls from Mamoru or the other girls. Usagi felt no one had time for her and she should just go do something. She finished college but didn't know what she wanted to do. Others may think that it is stupid to not know what she wanted to do yet but she didn't care. Since she needed something to do she took singing and piano lessons. She had her own place that fully furnished, she even had beds and other stuff in the extra bedrooms she had just in case.

Usagi sighed and fell on the couch. She began flipping through the channels. "News,news,Desperate Housewives rerun,more news, cooking channel and the Three Lights...wait.."Usagi turned back and was interested."The Three Lights!" Usagi watched images of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten being mobbed by fangirls. Seiya was holding on to someone's hand. Usagi seen red hair and red eyes. Kakyuu? Why did she come? Usagi turned off the T.V, grabbed their keys and ran out the door.

"Get away from us!" Seiya broke through the crowd of screaming girls still holding Kakyuu's hand. Airport security finally stepped in to help them pass. The continued to walk towards the exit when someone called them.  
"Seiya!" Seiya seen the girl running fast towards them.

"Not more of them.." Seiya was turning to walk away when Kakyuu pulled him back and pointed at the girl.

"Thats Usagi!" Seiya took a closer look and his eyes widened. Usagi's hair was still it's golden color but was kind of silver. She was like an inch taller and she ran faster. Usagi stopped running as soon as she was in front of them.

"What brings you all back?" Usagi asked. Seiya thought she still had that same quality of innocence that she had before he left. Yaten saw the way Seiya looked at her and decided to play around a little. He wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her closer.

"I came back just to see you,Odango." Usagi blushed a little and Yaten smiled. Taiki laughed and Kakyuu just smiled. They knew he was only playing but Seiya took it more seriously and got angry.

"When we have a concert, if we do, I want to take you away with me afterwards. I can do better than that Mamoku guy." Seiya was squeezing Kakyuu's hand tightly but didn't notice it hurt her. Kakyuu removed her hand from his and rubbed it trying to make it stop hurting so bad. Seiya was about to hit Yaten but Taiki held him back.

"Sorry Yaten, it's very flattering but, no one can treat me better than Mamo-chan does and no one can replace him." Yaten wasn't really hurt by what Usagi said.

"That's okay because Min..uh..I don't like you like that anyways!" He removed his hands from Usagi's waist. Usagi didn't know it but her words hurt somebody. Seiya felt like with every word that she said she threw a brick at his head trying to make it sink in. His anger had turned into sadness but he hid it very well and was not about to let anyone see him down.

"So Usagi, how has it been going here?" Taiki asked. The group walked out and listened to Usagi explain what has been happening with her. She told them of her finishing college and that she took singing and piano lessons.

"So does that mean your singing won't kill us all?" Yaten had to ask. He was the only one who laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha..Very funny. I bet I could do better than you could."Yaten decided to keep his mouth shut."Would you all like a ride to my place?" They all nodded.

"Do you know how to drive or will we be killed?" Seiya grinned. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I took driving lessons from Haruka."Usagi winked and got in the car. The car was very Usagi, it was pink. A crescent moon decorated the hood and a bunny hung from the keychain Usagi had put her car keys on.

"Adorable.."Seiya whispered and was sure no one heard him.

Everyone sat in Usagi's living room. They didn't think she would be living by herself,they thought she would be living with Mamoru in his apartment. Everything was so happy, coming here would put you in a good mood. Seiya seen plenty of pictures.He looked at them all. Pictures of Usagi and Mamoru, Usagi with all of the friends that he met, Usagi with friends that he didn't know. There was one in particular that caught his eye,Mamoru,Usagi and a little girl. This girl had pink hair and red eyes. She had her hair in weirdly shaped Odango's and she reminded him of Usagi. He seen Usagi walk into the room. "Who is this little girl?"

Seiya looked at the picture and thought of how she should explain. "Uh..Thats my cousin,Chibi-Usa." Yaten looked at the picture and then looked at Usagi.

"She could pass for your daughter but she doesn't look nothing like Mamoru."Yaten said taking another look at the picture.

"I get that a lot. Everyone thinks she may be my daughter but she's only my cousin." Usagi said. Taiki thought that she wasn't telling the truth. She looked a little too much like Usagi to be her cousin.Plus,Chibi-Usa..or is that just short for Chibi-Usagi? Taiki decided not to confront her and kept his mouth shut,knowing that he will find out soon.

"This is a very nice place,Usagi."Kakyuu complimented while she stared at the painting on the wall. The painting was in the hallway and it showed a city being crushed by a huge wave."Who is the artist of this?"

"Michiru. She painted that five years ago,I think."

"She's very talented. Please tell her I said that if you see her."

Usagi nodded."I will.You all are welcome to stay as long as you are here or as long as you need."

"Where's Mamoru?" Today was the day that Yaten could just not keep his mouth shut. Taiki elbowed him in the side. Usagi really didn't want to think of him right now. Seiya saw that her eyes showed so much sadness but she continued to smile.

"He's back in America now.."

"For how long?" Taiki asked.

"Six months.." Seiya was mad at Mamoru and he didn't even know him well. How could he leave her alone again? Didn't he know how she felt the last time he left? Seiya couldn't believe that anyone could stay away from Usagi for that long."Please make yourselves comfortable. Taiki,Yaten, choose the room you prefer out of the ones to the left. Kakyuu you can have the room next to mine and Seiya...You can get my room. I can sleep on the couch."  
"Don't worry Odango. The couch is comfortable enough."

"I can't allow one of my best friends to sleep on the couch."

"How about you two sleep together!" Seiya and Taiki stepped on Yaten's foot because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "That hurt!" Yaten got up and chose one of the rooms and slammed the door. Kakyuu stopped examining the picture and sat down next to Seiya. Seiya was about to continue the debate between him and Usagi but she had already walked out the door. He turned to Taiki and he had chosen a book from the bookshelf and went to his room. Kakyuu was the only one left with him.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. She already has enough to worry about. Mamoru is gone.."

"So you will let them supprise her and the chances of her endangering her life is very high Seiya. You know that right?" Seiya nodded."I trust your judgement, you will know when the time is right. Let's just hope that the time you choose isn't too late." Kakyuu stood up and left Seiya to think. Seiya had a lot to think about. When was he going to tell Usagi what he needed to tell? How was the more important thing. 'It would crush her...It's going to crush her either way..I don't know what to do.' That was Seiya's last thought before he fell asleep.

Thats the end of that chapter. It's very short..It seemed like it was going to be longer but I guess that is because I cut out some stuff and I added other stuff. Now that you have read, you can review. Please do.

Ja Ne

LadyCrystal


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter.

Makenai-Chapter 2:Beckoning Evil

It was now about nine at night and Usagi was just coming out of a store. She had been shopping most of the day trying to forget that Yaten brought up Mamoru. She missed him deeply but wondered if he felt the same about her. She never dared to mention that she was lonely because she didn't want him to worry. Since there was no response from him, she wondered if he even got her letters. "He must be busy." Thats what she always told herself to keep from doubting his love for her. But, the doubt comes back to her all the time, every morning when she wakes up and he is not sleeping beside her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. Usagi ran very quickly to the dark alley where she heard the scream. There was a lady with silver hair about the length of Michiru's and a monster that was examining a clear diamond over a women's head. "A new enemy?" Usagi asked herself. The diamond turned black.

"That's no use! Get rid of her." Usagi thought it was time to step in and placed the shopping bags where no one would find them.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!" Eternal Sailor Moon stepped out in front of the lady and the monster. "Stop it right there!"

"Who are you?" The monster was obviously aggrivated by the interruption in the plan.

"I am Sailor Moon! Protector of love and justice and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"Moon finished her poses.

"So if it's not the legendary Sailor Moon herself. Handle her!" The lady with the silver hair disappeared. The monster charged towards Moon in a fast pace.

"Give me your best!" It threw fast punches but Moon dodged them with ease.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The attack didn't even leave a scratch. "Impossible!" The monster sent a blast at Moon that sent her into the wall. Moon felt like she couldn't move. She tried to get up but another blast put her back down.

"Got enough already?" The monster walked towards Moon. Moon couldn't move no matter how much she tried. The monster picked her up by her neck and held her against the wall. Moon tried to scream but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. "This is the one that defeated Galaxia? I can't beleive it.."

"H..Help.." A tear made it's way down Moon's cheek. The monster's grip was tightening and she hardly could breathe.

"This is the end.." A small amount of energy formed in the monster's hand.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The monster dropped Moon and stumbled back a little bit. "Who are you?"

"That's what we should be asking you!"

"You will pay for that!" The monster fired a bunch of blast's at the two senshi. They dodged them all but more kept coming and finally one big blast just sent them flying into a window across the street.

"Uranus...Neptune.." Moon whispered. She was still trying to catch her breath when the monster grabbed her neck again.

"They're too late.." The energy formed in his hand once more.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Serious Inferno!"

The monster dropped Moon again and turned to the Starlights."More of you?"

"Leave her alone!" Fighter commanded.

"Haven't I seen you before?" The monster thought for a second and then fired a seperate blast for the three of them. Maker and Healer got hit but Fighter barely dodged hers.

"I'll handle you all later!" The monster dissappeared. Fighter looked around for the Uranus and Neptune but they were no where to be found. She glanced over to Moon who was trying to stand up. Fighter ran over to her and helped her up.

"We were a little too late." Fighter whispered.

"Thank you..for helping me."

"No problem Odango." Moon detransformed back to Usagi. She closed her eyes and slipped into unconciousness.

Seiya felt guilty that he was not there to help Usagi. That monster was probably attacked another person and she tried to defeat it and found that it was too strong for her. He should've told her there was a new enemy and that was the reason they were on Earth.

"She hasn't woke up yet?" Taiki and Yaten walked in. Seiya shook his head.

"Where are the other senshi?" Yaten asked. Seiya had the radio on to calm his nerves so he wouldn't worry so much.

"We have Minako and Rei on the line. All you fans want to know what's up listen to Magic 444."

"What?" Taiki, Yaten and Seiya were confused.

"We're all hoping that you will clear the rumors that have been spreading so quickly all around Japan. So is it true that you two will be working together on a album?"

"No, but that sounds like a good idea." Minako responded to that question.

"With your careers, do you still have time for friends?"

"Well, we still talk to Ami and Makoto. Ami is the doctor and Makoto owns a resturant." Rei answered.

"Are you two performing at the Three Lights concert tomorrow night?"

"I didn't know they were back!" Minako sounded excited.

"Our manager said something about performing at a concert!" Rei was also excited.

"Well should we expect a energetic performance?"  
"Yes! We always give one hundred and fifty percent to our fans!" Minako said.

"Well we have to go. Hope to see you all at the concert tommorow night!" Rei said and the phone was hung up.

The room was quiet because Taiki turned the radio off after that.

"Well...Now we know what happened to them." Yaten shook his head.

"I wonder if Usagi would ever sing with them.."Taiki thought out loud.

"I would like too.." Everyone turned to look at Usagi who had a distant look in her eyes.

"Feeling better Odango?" Seiya had been holding on to her hand for a long time waiting for her to wake up. Usagi nodded.

"I wish I could see them again. Even if they forgot about me.." Seiya wiped the few tears that were coming from her eyes with his hand.

"I'm sure they didn't forget about you." Seiya spoke softly. Taiki saw that they were having a tender moment and dragged Yaten out with him.

"How are you so sure?"  
"Because I didn't forget about you even though I was billions of miles away." Usagi was looking into Seiya's eyes. She never really noticed before that there was a sparkle in his eyes every time he looked at her. Like his eyes were only intended for her. Seiya leaned in closer to Usagi and Usagi's hand touched his face. Usagi never knew how soft his face was until now. She pulled him closer to her and their lips were less than a inch apart. "Odango.."

"Seiya.." Their lips finally touched. Seiya pulled away slowly. He got up and started to walk out the door.

"Odango..I'm sorry..I know you have Mamoru but I.."

"Wait! Don't go..Please.." Seiya turned around and looked into Usagi's eyes. He couldn't stand to see her beg when she didn't have to. He walked back over to her bed and joined her.

"Run Rei!" Minako and Rei were running to Usagi's house trying to find out what is going on with the Three Lights. Minako stopped running. "Do you think they will remember us after all of these years?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "You talk like it has been over five years. It's only been two.." Rei held up two fingers. "Now lets keep going." They continued on their run and in five minutes they were standing in front of Usagi's door. Minako took a deep breath and knocked. She caught Rei looking at her funny.

"What? I haven't seen her in a while, she might have changed..She could be mean now. Look at us." Rei shook her head. the door was opened and it revealed Kakyuu. "Kakyuu? So it's true! The Three Lights are here!"

"Where's Usagi?" Rei was a little suspicous at why Kakyuu answered the door.

"She was injured." Minako's cheerfulness immediatly disappeared.

"What? By what?"

"There was a monster that attacked her on the way home. So..She and the Lights are at the hospital. I heard she is doing very good and she is awake. She seems not to be very injured as it seemed." Minako and Rei didn't say anything. They just turned and ran towards the direction of the hospital.

"_What is this deep in side my heart_

_Nothing but I miss you_

_Around you_

_Wanting your kindess only one more time_

_Always never forgetting profound love"_

"That's all i've came up with for right now. I know it's not that great but I..." Usagi had been singing a song that she had wrote. Seiya had been singing to her for a while. So, Usagi decided to sing her short song.

"No, Odango. It's a good start for someone who has never done this before." Seiya had a feeling that it was for Mamoru.

"Thank you.."

Minako and Rei heard Usagi's song and were very suprised. They didn't know she could sing. Minako burst through the door and Rei followed. "Usagi!"

"Mina! Rei!" Usagi almost fell out the bed trying to get up. Minako hugged Usagi.

"Usagi! You haven't changed a bit..Wait..Your hair!" Minako was stroking the girls hair and examined the silver. "It's already changing?"

"Yep. I am thinking of changing it back to it's regular color."

"Changing? You didn't dye it?" Seiya was confused. They had never told him about Usagi being a queen and all that.

"SEIYA!" Minako pulled Seiya off the bed and gave him a tight hug.

"M..Mi...Trying to breathe!" Minako laughed and released Seiya of her hug.

"Sorry.."

"So you guys are singing now..In fact, singing with the Three Lights." Usagi sat down on the bed. Rei had made herself comfortable in a nearby chair while Minako was still standing.

"Yep! I never thought that this oppurtunity would come! This is so amazing!" Minako had stars in her eyes.

"Speaking of..Usagi why don't you sing your song?" Rei asked. Usagi blushed.

"N..No! I don't think I should..It's not.. finished.."

"You and Seiya could sing together!" Minako was looking at them both with the stars still shining in her eyes.

"Me!" Seiya said pointing to himself. Then he pointed to Usagi. "Her! Together? On stage?"

"Yep!" Rei liked this idea. She thought that it would be a good thing for Usagi since Mamoru is gone."So it's final."

"Wait!" Usagi secretly wanted to do a duet with Seiya.

"No if's and's or but's Usagi."Minako was shaking her head."Tell her Rei."

"Put some use to your vocal talent,Usagi!" Rei stood up.

"Okay.." Usagi rolled her eyes.Seiya was secretly jumping for joy inside. Their celebration was cut short by a blinding light flashing outside and a explosion. Usagi hopped up and was about to transform until Minako pushed her back down.

"You have to stay here."

"I can fight too! I'm feeling better!" Usagi protested.

"Seiya, please stay with her and make sure she doens't leave."Rei said."Lets go Mina!'  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power! Make up!"

Venus and Mars ran out to find out what was happening. Usagi watched helplessly as she was left with Seiya.

"Why do I have to be the one left out all the time?" Usagi put her face into her hands. "I miss Mamoru.." Seiya didn't have anything to say to her. Usagi wiped her eyes and sung quietly to herself.

_"Inside my heart I only wish _

_To communicate that_

_The fact that love creates loneliness_

_You know that I cannot be an adult_

_Don't leave me alone anymore"_

Seiya's heart was shattering into a billion pieces. She has Mamoru..That's not enough to convince his heart to stop loving her. Two different screams were heard through the closed windows.

"Mars! Venus!" Usagi stood up and faced the windows.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Odango wait!" Seiya tried to stop her but she had already gone out the window flying with the help of her wings.

"Fighter Star Power Make Up!" Star Fighter jumped from the third floor window to the ground and ran after Moon. The alley.

"I thought this planet would be different. This planet has the only senshi that was able to defeat Chaos and they are crumbling to the ground." The silver haired lady said. The monster wasn't there this time. The lady decided to do things on her own today.

"Stop it right now!"  
"Sailor Moon.."Mars was near the brick walls."Don't interfere.." The silver haired lady grinned.

"Sailor Moon..I have something important for you.." With the wave of the silver haired lady's hand Tuxedo Kamen appeared with his tux covered in blood. He wasn't breathing.

"Mamo-chan!" Fighter had just arrived and he seen Tuxedo's dead body on the ground.

"Sailor Star Fighter...You remember me..Silver.." Fighter didn't say anything. "Why don't you explain.." Fighter felt cornered. She should've just told her a long time ago.

"Odango.." Moon was on the ground sobbing. "Odango I.."

"There's nothing...that anyone can say that can take the pain away..." Moon just sobbed. Mars and Venus were as shocked at Moon were but didn't shed a tear. Fighter didn't know how to put what she had to say in words.

"I guess I'll leave you here.." Silver disappeared.

Sorry to keep everyone waiting for so long. Thank you for all the reviews. I had school and stuff so I didn't have much time to do anything. Please Review. Sorry it's so short.

LadyCrystal

starlight. 


	3. Chapter 3

So lets see...Mamoru is dead... Umm...I don't know who will show up next..We'll see.

Thanks for the reviews.

Makenai-Chapter 3: Nightmares

"Mamo-chan.." Usagi cried herself to sleep. Had nightmares and woke up a hour later crying again. "You leave me alone once more..more helpless than I was before.." She had herself in a little ball on the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained.

"Usagi.." Usagi heard Kakyuu's knock on the door but she didn't answer her.

"Odango.." She heard Seiya's. The door knob twisted and only Seiya walked in. He closed the door behind him and sat next to her feet on the bed.

"Why? Why did someone take him away again.." Usagi eyes were closed but that didn't stop the tears from pouring off her face.

"Odango.." Seiya wanted to touch her but he didn't think it was right.

"Stop..Please tell me what you needed to tell me.." Seiya's words were caught in his throat. Time to tell.

"When we arrived on Earth.."

The starlights arrived in what looked like to be New York City. They had been here before. The tall buildings and streets full of cars and people. America. So many thoughts of seeing Mamoru and Usagi that last time flowed through Seiya's mind. The pain of a one sided love.

"So you have returned." The lights and Kakyuu turned around and saw Mamoru.

"Yes.." Kakyuu was the first to say something.

"Why?"

"I think it is to be discussed with the senshi of Earth, so therefore it is none of your business!" Yaten was tired and moody at the time.

"FYI, I am one of the senshi..I am Tuxedo Kamen."

"Why the hell are you here? Why aren't you there with O..Usagi?" Seiya had an idea of what Mamoru was here for.

"The question is why are you here." Mamoru was obviously getting on Seiya's bad side.

"To catch a flight..Now if we don't hurry we won't get there in time. " Taiki's quick thinking saved Mamoru from the verbal bashing he was about to get from Seiya and Yaten. The Lights and Kakyuu began to walk towards the airport but Seiya turned back. He seen Mamoru hugging a girl with silver hair that stopped to the middle of her back, like he held Usagi that day when Seiya had first come to Earth. Anger took over Seiya's body and he stopped thinking and did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Mamoru!" Mamoru was instantly frozen in one spot. "Who is that?"

"I'm his future wife!" The girl clung tightly to Mamoru. Seiya's anger began to rise to a new level.

"What about Usagi?"

"Who is Usagi?" The girl looked up to Mamoru in question. Mamoru couldn't tell her anything. "It doesn't matter anyway.." The girl pushed Mamoru away and she pointed at Mamoru with a bright light forming in her hand. Seiya's anger quickly turned into shock.

"Mamoru move!" Mamoru tried to run but vines sprang out of the Earth around his feet. Yaten and Taiki were already transformed.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The attack broke the vines and Mamoru tried to get up but the light from the silver haired lady had already sent the light towards Mamoru but Mamoru moved and was no where in sight.

"Did he run?" Seiya looked around but Mamoru came out of no where in a tuxedo with a hat on his head. Seiya was confused. Mamoru tackled the silver haired lady to the ground but she sent a blue blast to his stomach. Mamoru held his stomach in pain.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" The blast past right by Seiya to the silver haired lady. It got her in the arm but didn't have much of a effect.

The white ball came from her finger again and since she was so close it got to him. Mamoru screamed and a diamond floated over his head. The diamond remained turned into a light blue with some white in it.

"Beautiful..Already I have one." The lady turned to the two Starlights. "I'm sure I will see you again. Just so you know..My name is Silver. I'm sure we have already met though, you two are so familiar." Silver and the diamond that was above Mamoru's head disappeared.

"Seiya..Tell Usagi..I'm sorry.." Mamoru disappeared in a flash of light and Seiya stared at the place where Mamoru disappeared.

"So you see Odango...We came..Not to have fun..But in hopes that you could help us with this new enemy, Silver. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.." Usagi had stopped crying and was silent the whole time.

"I don't believe you.." Seiya was shocked to hear this coming from Usagi.

"What? You seen the enemy yourself."

"Mamo-chan would never do that to me! He wouldn't have been with another girl besides me! He loves me! He said so himself!" Seiya never thought that her anger would be towards him. "Mamo-chan is dead..."

"We don't know that for sure, Odango. We don't know what happens after their crystal is taken.." Seiya tried to assure her.

"That doesn't stop it from hurting.." Usagi had her arms wrapped arond herself. "Plus..You seen how he looked earlier.. He was covered in blood and wasn't breathing.." Usagi's voice was filled with tears. Seiya decided to lay next to her and hold her. So many memories came back to Seiya. They flashed by in a instant through his head. When he kissed her on the cheek, when he asks "am I not good enough?", when they left Earth, the kiss in the hospital...Did that mean nothing to her? Was it just a momentary thing? All these questions about that one moment flooded Seiya's mind. He wished that he didn't feel this way. It was too painful..He could've been dead because of these emotions that he felt for her. Why can't he just get over her? Why can't he find someone else.. Someone that he could actually have.

"Why?" Seiya hadn't realized that he had said it outloud. "Why do you continue to cry over him?" Seiya sounded angry and it kind of frightened Usagi. She moved from his hold and sat up.

"What do you mean?" Usagi knew what he said and what he meant, she was thinking that maybe she didn't hear him clearly.

"Why? Don't I mean anything to you?" His voice had went down to a softer tone.

"Yes. You are my closest friend. You and the others mean more to me than anything in the world." There it was again. The "F" word.

"Just a friend, Odango? You don't see me as anything else?"

"You are my closest friend Seiya. I would trust you with all of my secrets."

"Odango.." He reached out and touched her cheek gently. Usagi felt like she wanted to touch him but she didn't. She thought it wasn't right. "Am I not good enough?" Usagi was once again..astonished. She remembered the rainy day when she was crying for Mamoru.

"Seiya I..." Thats all she could say. He removed his hands from her cheek. She longed to feel his tender touch and the warmth it brought to her. It wasn't right.

Seiya saw that he wasn't going to get anything out of her. It was obvious, why does he keep ignoring it? She loves Mamoru and that will never change. It's her "destiny". I guess the saying "Destiny itsn't set in stone" would never come into play when it came to Usagi and Mamoru. She was going to hold on tight to that..Maybe because of the little girl. Seiya couldn't look at Usagi anymore, his heart would shatter into more pieces if he did. Seiya got up and walked out the door. Usagi reached out for him but he didn't see. She touched her cheek with her hand and placed her hand on where her heart should be. She was torn between destiny and her feelings for Seiya.

"Usagi..I'll talk to you later." Seiya walked out and shut the door behind him. Usagi was still crying but her mind wandered to Seiya's words. Wait..He called her "Usagi" not "Odango".

'Isn't that what you wanted? You said it yourself that "Mamo-chan" could call you,Odango.." Usagi hated when she had mixed emotions. The back of her mind always came to the front when she was deep in thought because of her emotions. 'But..You got used to Seiya being around you..'

'Usagi stop thinking these things! Mamo-chan loved..' Usagi stopped her thought. _Loved.._

'You thought it yourself..**loved** you. What Seiya said about that evil lady in disguise being involved with 'Mamo-chan...' Usagi shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts.

'Never! I don't want to believe such things about him!' Usagi fought back the tears in case anyone was to come into the room.

'Don't be so foolish!' Usagi closed her eyes and covered her ears. The tears were threatning to spill. Her inner voice didn't come back to haunt her. She sat up and wiped her eyes of the moisture.

"Usagi!" Yaten walked in without knocking. Usagi was glad that she had just straightened herself up. She turned her attention to the silver haired man. "I think you'll like to hear something.." Yaten walked back out and waited for Usagi to come out of her room. She followed Yaten to Kakyuu's room where Kakyuu and Taiki were listening to a piece being played by Seiya. Usagi looked at Kakyuu who had tears coming from her eyes but she was smiling. Taiki listened with his eyes closed. Usagi glanced over to Seiya who played the beautiful music on the piano. He seemed like he poured his heart and soul into the melody that he played. Seiya glanced up for a quick second and seen Usagi standing there watching him. He immediatly stopped.

"Usagi." He was suprised that she was there. He didn't think she could hear him playing, he also thought that it was Taiki and Kakyuu in the room.

"Seiya please.." She walked over and sat next to him. "Don't stop. It was beautiful."

"Usagi.." For some reason he couldn't say anything else. It's like he cut himself everytime he called her by her real name. Like he barely even knew her.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"What?" Seiya wasn't sure of what she was asking.

"Why did you stop calling me 'Odango'?" Usagi stared into his eyes trying to see what he was feeling. She seen masked emotions that she could not un-mask.

"I.." Seiya couldn't say "It's because I feel that calling you by a nickname will eventually kill me because I call you 'Odango' becuase I love you!" He didn't really say it but he felt he should've. "I thought you didn't want to be called that, since you are older.." That was the best excuse he could come up with. It probably wasn't a good one but she bought it.

"Nonsense. Seiya it's a weird feeling not hearing you call me 'Odango' again." Sometimes Usagi shocked herself as much as she shocked others. Seiya just smiled at her and placed his hands back on the piano keys.

"Okay Odango. Whatever you want." He resumed his playing. Usagi placed her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Seiya jumped slightly at the feel of her touch. She felt warm. He felt like he was melting every second. Seiya stopped playing two minutes later and noticed Usagi was sleeping very peacefully. As much as he hated to, he pulled Usagi's arms from around him and picked her up.

"Seiya..." Seiya was shocked that she called his name instead of Mamoru's. He got her back to her room and put her in her bed. He put her under the covers and decided that it would be harmless to lay there with her for a couple of minutes. He made himself comfortable while looking at her sleep peacefully, like the new evil was not happenning. His hand touched her face gingerly.  
Little did he know what was going inside of her head...

Eternal Sailor Moon watched in horror as her senshi were killed.There were the outer senshi who had formed a square around the circle of inner senshi. Inside the inner senshi were the starlights who formed a triangle with Sailor Moon and Princess Kakyuu inside. As Pluto fell to the ground trying to catch her breath she disappeared in a instant. Her greenish crystal had disappeared with her. Silver had taken it from her. The inner senshi helped the remaining three outer senshi try to battle the multiple Silver's. All of them had sent various silver blast's towards the senshi.  
"Silent Wall!" Saturn yelled out and a barrier protected all of the senshi. Saturn was getting weaker and had to stop the barrier.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Space Sword Blaster!" Neptune and Uranus' attacks hit the SIlver's head on and they disappeared. Leaving one remaining. Silver didn't say anything.

"Fire Soul!" Mars attacked and Silver disappeared. The senshi looked around wondering where she had went. There was a bright light and the screams of the remaining outer senshi were heard.

"Uranus! Neptune! Saturn!" Moon screamed but she didn't get any response from the senshi. The Starlights backed a little closer to the two in the middle. The light cleared and no trace of the outer senshi were seen.

"Where?" Healer looked around hoping to find the outer senshi. Hoping that they had gotten away in time. Mercury had on her goggles hoping that there would be a clue to where the senshi were. There was no clues and the remaining senshi stood there.

"Sailor Moon..." There was a strong wind that lead to huge doors that were not there before. "If you want your remaining senshi and.." There was a pause."Tuxedo Kamen..Please enter into the doors."  
"Mamo-chan!" Moon went running through the Starlights and the inner senshi. Fighter was the first to run and chase her. The inner senshi immediatly ran after them. Jupiter caught up with Moon and grabbed her back.

"Sailor Moon, you can't go alone." Jupiter struggled with Moon to keep her from running. With the aide of Fighter she stopped moving.

"Venus, Mercury and I will go first. You and Sailor Moon will follow." Mars started towrads the door followed by Venus and Mercury. Jupiter and Fighter still held on to Moon. Maker and Healer were close behind along with Kakyuu. Mars touched the doors and was immediatly attacked with electric energy. Mars screamed loudly and feel to Moon's feet. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move.

"Rei!" Moon held the girl in her arms. She was still breathing.

"Usagi you don't have to hold me so tightly. Let me go.." Mars opened her eyes and Moon let her go. Mars stood with the help of Fighter. The doors opened by themselves. Mercury and Venus were the first to enter and the group followed. When all of the senshi entered the doors slammed shut. There was nothing but darkness. They couldn't even tell that they were standing on anything. Moon held on to Fighter's hand. Venus looked down and jumped back.

"What are those!" Pale hands were reaching up from the ground. They were being surrounded by hands reaching from the floor.

"Aqua Mirage!" Some of the hands froze and shattered.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter's beam broke through the hands. Soon new hands started to form. One hand grabbed Mars' leg and she fell.

"Mars!" Moon reached for her hand but she couldn't save the Fire senshi from being pulled under. Tall hands grabbed Venus' arms and shorter ones got her feet. She screamed and tried to fight.

"Help!" Thats all she could say before a hand wrapped it's fingers around her neck.

"If you attack the hands you will hit Venus!" Kakyuu said.

"Venus!" Moon ran to help but Fighter pulled her back. Venus was slowly going under because she was putting up a fight. Moon reached for her hand and got it. Venus' hands slipped away from Moon's and she went under. "Venus!" The hands disappeared but everything was still dark.

Seiya watched Usagi toss and turn. He had fallen asleep and awoke to her calling out "Venus". He got up and shook her. Tears were falling from her eyes as she struggled in her sleep. Seiya shook her harder and she finally woke up. She saw him and jumped into his arms and sobbed."Odango?"

"It was horrible. First, Pluto had died and then the rest of the outer senshi just disappeared!" Seiya just held on to her tightly and rocked her back and forth.

"I was just a nightmare.."

"It felt so real.."

"They always do." Seiya knew he wasn't doing a good job of calming her down. He glanced at the clock and seen that it was two in the morning.

"I can't go back to sleep.."Usagi whispered."Will you talk to me?"

"You don't even have to ask." Usagi pulled away from him and looked at him.

"What is Kinmoku like?" Usagi always wanted to know. "Is it like Earth?"

"Well..Kind of..There are flowers that grow here on Kinmoku but not very many. Kinmoku is a very beautiful place. It's buildings are very tall. Some buildings look like they are made of glass. But they're not. It's just a little special paint some choose to use. There are flowers that are red, gold, yellow, white, pink and other colors. Some are even multicolored. My favorite is the pink and white roses. They remind me of you." Usagi blushed. Her eyes twinkled with curiousity. "Because the pink resembles sweetness. The white is for pureness."  
"What about the palace?" Seiya thought back to the palace.

"The palace is very big. The halls are decorated with gold and red. Kakyuu's throne room is decorated with gold. Her throne is gold with red. There are historic pictures that adorn the corridor walls. Previous royalty and other things. Guards like any other palace gaurd the thorn room and Kakyuu's bedroom. They also guard the gates and certain rooms. Behind the palace there is a garden. If you walk through the garden there is a maze. Rumor is that there is something that awaits the person who gets through the maze without using magic or anything like that. If you do cheat nothing awaits you in the center. So far no one has been able to get through the maze. It's not really open to the public but sometimes Kakyuu allows people to give the maze a try."

"I would like to try and find out what's in the center." Usagi wondered about what it could be. It could be a bunch of ice cream waiting to be eaten.

"I wish I could take you.."

"We promised not to keep secrets, didn't we?"

"Yes, Odango. We did."

"I am going to honor that. You know that I am Sailor Moon." Seiya nodded. "You have heard the outer senshi refer to me as their princess." Seiya nodded again.

"I have always wondered about that."

"Yeah..I am Princess of the Moon." Seiya wasn't really shocked so she continued and played with her hair. "My hair is turning silver. Not becuase I dyed it but it's doing that naturally. In the near future I am to become Neo Queen Serenity and rule over Crystal Tokyo with...Mamo-chan.." Seiya's felt his heart being ripped out again. Her future is with Mamoru. "We are to have a child..Chibi-Usa.. The little girl you seen on the picture." Seiya was shocked. His jaw dropped open.

"S..So..You, Mamoru.." Seiya had to get the pieces together.

"It's my destiny.."

"How do you know it's your destiny? How can you be so sure of it?" Seiya wanted desperatly for her to tell him that she wasn't sure of her destiny.  
"Setsuna told me. Sailor Pluto..The Gaurdian of Time."

"What about.." Seiya decided not to finish his question. "I have to go to the bathroom!" Seiya quickly ran out of the room. Usagi decided to lay back down, relax and wait for Seiya to come back. After ten minutes he didn't return to the room, Usagi walked out and tapped on the bathroom door.

"Seiya's not here." Kakyuu walked out of her room. Usagi looked at the other princess with confusion. "He just walked out the door. He's not far. If you run you should catch up with him."

"He went out in the rain?" Kakyuu nodded. Usagi grabbed a rain coat and ran outside. Kakyuu watched her run out and shook her head.

"I think she is in _likes _him." Taiki came out of his room.

"You were listening?" Taiki nodded.

"I guess I should return to my peaceful slumber. It's two-thirty in them morning. I suggest you do the same." Kakyuu closed the door quietly and Taiki did the same.

"Seiya!" The rain had her hair and clothes soaking wet. She ran but she didn't find him. The moon was still out and shining even though it rained. "Seiya!" She called out again, she still didn't get a answer. She ran to the enterance of the park. She heard Seiya's voice. She ran closer to hear it.

_"Moon in the sky_

_Please listen to my prayer_

_The love of my life_

_Has drifted away _

_It's not like she was mine_

_I just love her with all of my soul_

_The love I feel has cost me so _

_much pain_

_I wished on the stars_

_Now I come to you_

_My Odango...I love her so.._

_But..She has been shown her destiny_

_And she won't let it go_

_A beautiful child, the power to become _

_a powerful queen.._

_If only..If only.._

_I could've met her sooner.."_

The tears flowed freely and merged with the rain water that was on Usagi's face. "Seiya!" Seiya turned around suprised to see her outside in this weather.

"Odango? What are you doing here?" Usagi ran into his arms.

"I came to find you.."

"Why?"

"Your words are beautiful..But.." Seiya put a finger to her lips.

"They are for you..You deserve the finest things."

"Why are they for me? You deserve someone better.." Usagi slowly slid to the ground. "I have M..M..Mamo-chan.." Usagi felt regretful and didn't know why. It felt weird to her now..To say "Mamo-chan". Seiya got on both knees and touched her face gently. He wiped the loose hair from her eyes and looked into them. He saw regret and confusion.

"Odango..You are the best. Since we promised not to keep things from each other..I love you Odango. I love you with all of my heart. Why can't you see that? Am I not good enough for you? Can I not do better than Mamoru? Or..Do you think that your destiny is set in stone..That you can't let go because of the beautiful little girl you are going to have?" He still stared into her eyes and his hand was still on her cheek. She couldn't answer. Once more, she couldn't answer him.

"Seiya..I.." Did she love him? "I can't.."

"What?"  
"You can't! You should stop loving me..It hurts you too much." Tears were still falling. She looked at him and seen the tears hidden by the rain. "I'm sorry, Seiya. Sorry that I am so blind to see the love staring me in my face. You are good enough..But I can't..I can't lose Chibi-Usa. I love her too much to lose her in the blink of an eye. Seiya..There's so much you don't understand." Seiya forced himself to smile.

"It's okay, Odango." He stood and helped her up. "I see crystal clear." Seiya started to walk ahead, leaving her behind. Usagi followed but he didn't slow his pace to try and let her keep up.

"Seiya! Wait!" He didn't stop walking. "Where are we going?"

"_I'm_ going to our old apartment. You should go back home." Usagi's eyes widened. Was he saying he didn't want her around?

"Seiya!" She grabbed his hand. "Don't be foolish. It's almost three right now! You can't walk all the way over there by yourself!"

"Odango just go home." Seiya quickened his walking. Usagi watched him disappear into the rainy night. She sat under the tree and held her knees against her chest. She rested her head and cried. Not for her, for Seiya. She knew she upset him. She must admit that every time she was around him, she felt at peace,like nothing could ever happen to her.

"Usagi." Usagi looked up to Sailor Pluto standing in front of her. "You shouldn't be out her on a night like this. It's very likely for you to get sick." Pluto reached out her hand and Usagi accepted her help. A purple light surrounded them and they disappeared.

"What the hell?" Haruka had answered the door. Apparently she was not happy about being awaken at four in the morning. She looked at the soaked Usagi, then she looked to Pluto. "What happened to her?" Pluto shook her head and mouthed "I'll tell you later.." Haruka nodded and stepped aside to allow the two to come in. Waiting for them on the couch was Michiru.

"Usagi. You're visit is very unexpected, but you are welcome at any time." Michiru smiled. Her smile faded when Usagi didn't smile back. "Let's get you out of those clothes. I have some that should be able to fit you nicely."

"Usagi, please tell me you will stay for the rest of the night." Pluto said. Usagi nodded and followed Michiru into her room where she recieved a night gown.

"What happened?" Haruka asked.

"Seiya..The Starlights have returned." Haruka balled up her fists."There is a new evil. They came to help out here, before the evil can reach their galaxy."

"So..This evil person didn't reach them. So they come here to help us? Why didn't we know sooner?" Haruka was prepared to kill Seiya.

"Usagi is powerless right now. Her powers are of no use to protect her. The enemy is too strong. Mamoru is.."

"Dead?" Michiru had walked into the conversation. Pluto shook her head.

"No. He is still alive. Just..I don't know where he could be." Pluto looked like she was concentrating very hard.

"Haruka please. Don't harm Seiya." They turned around to see Usagi with a dry night gown on and her hair down. "He actually helped me."  
"Then why are you out in the rain?" Haruka snapped. "Why?" Haruka looked into Usagi's eyes and seen the fear. "Sorry..I..I just.." Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Usagi, we will not harm Seiya or any of the Starlights..We promise." Michiru looked at Haruka and seen the suprise in her eyes._ At least not physically_.. Michiru thought to herself. Usagi gave her a hug and retreated to the spare room Michiru said she could sleep in.

"Haruka..Her feelings for Mamoru and Seiya are changing..Look for the clues of who she may choose.." Pluto disappeared leaving Haruka and Michiru standing there.

"Oh god! Haruka look!" Michiru was pointing to a group picture that featured Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Hotaru..But Chibi-Usa was no longer there.

"So, it's changing sooner than we expected.

Gomen Miina for the long wait for this chapter. School has been taking up a lot of time for me and plus I play sports and all. Read/Review.

LadyCrystal

starlight. 


End file.
